My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic ''(My Little Pony Generation 4)'' was a Tv show about Ponies made by Hasbro. The previous generations were an unsuccessful toy franchise for 3-8 year old girls in 1983 until its remake in 2010 by Lauren Faust, it has become one of the memes that the internet termially suffers from due to its overpopularity and obsessed fanbase, coupled with high ratings, and toy sales. Note that it's indeed still a series for little girls (although everybody is free to watch this), but the earlier generations with its (more) degenerated and obsessed fanbase are even distinctly more annoying than your neighbor asking you for water for his flowers while wearing a cleavage. In Fall 2019, the series ended after its 9th season. Internet users has since been able to breathe easily as the show with the most toxic fandom came to a close. Plot When Twilight Sparkle is forced out her home to quit writing Hetalia fanfiction and go make some real friends, she goes to Ponyville with her assistant as a dragon, Spike. Within five minutes, she makes five new friends who, rather coincidentally bear along with her the six Elements of Harmony with which they go on many adventures so the audience can overcome their zoophilliac shame and learn the social skills they desire. Bronies Bronies are a peculiar unintelligent and obsessed fanbase that have a link between Weeaboos. Due to having no social (but social welfare), they find the time to spread the memes and "OCs" and while some are good, the other half is nothing but horrible fanart from DeviantArt and Know Your Meme. While the show is enjoyable for anyone, they made it a polemic on the internet like Desu. Despite the show's teachings, some bronies are extremely hostile towards people who speak against them, and often attempt to force others into watching it. Bronies come in two breeds; one a fat 40 year old living alone as the government provides for him, and the other, a greasy teenager with any form of "high functioning" autism. Do not be confused, at least they are not so idiots like those people. A female brony is known as a "pegasister", though it is hard to tell the difference. Cloppers MLP has lots of porn and sex. This caused Mario, Sonic, Ash Ketchum, Quagmire and Broly to get jealous. People who watch that are called cloppers. Cloppers are "special edition" androids created by 4chan with a purpose of watching pony porn. They come in two forms: Horny Teenagers and 40 year olds. Cloppers are usually male but on rare occasions, they can be female. They are not to be mistaken for perverts. Anyway, Mario and Sonic were frustrated that a candy colored pony ass was considered more sexy than them, so Sonic went Super Saiyan and Mario transformed into King Leonidas. 4chan was crushed due to Sonic's spamming abilliy and Mario's Spartan ability. Nowadays, cloppers still exist, but they are very low in number. In YouTube Poop Like every other source, a MLP YTP is worth watching as it's made by the same people who watch the show such as AwfulFawfulTheFalafe. MLP Poops are usually done in a modern style with more special effects and funny content. There are, however, Poops for this source that are mixed with other tv shows such as SpongeBob and Ed, Edd n Eddy, even if they are all made by Bronies (and rarely Pegasisters). External links *MLP:FiM Wikia *MLP: FiM on Know Your Meme de:My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie es:My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad Category:TV Shows Category:Sources Category:Memes Category:Ponies Category:Hasbro Category:Fandoms Category:Youtube Poop Sources